FNAF: A New Friend
by Kittylover23114
Summary: Gabi Mosher gets a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria as the new Security Guard with Mike Schmidt as her partner, it seems normal enough at first, but she's so wrong. From animatronics seeking revenge on the Purple Guy to Toys in the Parts & Service room. Will she ever convince the Animatronics that her and Mike aren't evil? CURSING AND RELATIONSHIPS! The Bonnies are boys in this!
1. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

**Hi, welcome to my new story FNAF: A New Friend! Now I know I have some other stories I should be working on but I'm in one of my '_Phases'_ as some say, but I** **call**** it imagination overload. So please tell me what you think. I don't, and never will, own Five Nights At Freddy's and I don't own Radioactive, FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon and Radioactive belongs to Imagine Dragons. Bold is A/N, **Normal is text and talking,_ Italics is thinking and some sounds, **and Bold Italics is singing**_

* * *

*Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buz-*

_Ugh, come on! _"Gabi, sweetie get up, time for work!" Danny, my Boyfriend, called from downstairs. "5 more minutes!" I shouted, but it was all in vein. He chuckled, climbed upstairs, and went to our bedroom. Danny jumped onto the bed, and I had no time to react 'cause he started tickling my sides. " O-ok *giggle* y-you w-win," I giggled, "I-I'll g-get u-up." I managed to say. "Good. Now get ready." Danny playfully demanded. "Fine, I will..." I paused "Well.." Danny growled "After you go." I smirked. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. "Fine." He left so I can change.

I got undressed, and hopped into the shower**(Not really XD)**. I was humming a song. "_**I'm waking up to ash and dust. I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals, Whoa. I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out of the prison bus. this is it, the apocalypse,**_ **_Whoa. I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones-_**" I was cut off by the shower water turning cold. "Ah-Ah, god that's freezing!" I shivered " Well, this wouldn't of happened If you weren't taking so long." Danny called up "S-shut u-up! I quickly turned off the water and got out. I dried my hair and got dressed. I was wearing a blue shirt that said "Security" on the back, a pair of faded jeans, a hat with "Security" on front, and black tennis shoes. My brown hair was in a ponytail and my bangs fell in front of my green eyes. "Ok, ready to go!" I climbed down stairs and checked my watch. 11:30 pm. _Good thing I live nearby._

I got to my job, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, I was the Night Guard. I'm supposed to have a partner work with me. Mike Shumit-or- Something. I have very faint memories of this place. I was 5 years old when I last went here. I hope nothing has changed. "Ah! I see you've made it, Miss..." My boss, Mr. Winicker, greeted me. He was in his mid 30's to early 40's, graying black hair, a gray business suit, and fancy shoes. He was tall, 6ft I believe and had striking blue eyes. "Gabi Mosher" I deadpanned, after 20 seconds. "Ah! Yes, yes, how could I forget." Mr. Winicker exclaimed.

He opened the door for me. As I was walking in, I looked over at the animatronics. _Man, do they look creepy after hours. _The animatronics were a lavender bunny, Bonnie, a yellow chicken, Chica, and a bear, Freddy FazBear, obviously. Bonnie was purple with maroon eyes, a red bowtie, and a red guitar. Chica was yellow with lavender eyes, a bib with the words 'Let's Eat!' on it, and a cupcake that's pink with a blue cup and blue eyes. Freddy was brown with blue eyes, a black bow tie, a top hat, and a microphone. "Hey." A sound came from in front of me, My partner_, _Mike Schmidt, was there. _Hm, he looks like he just got out of collage. _Mike looked about 22, he was wearing the same shirt and hat as me, but he had black jeans with a lot of loops and blue tennis shoes on. He had brown hair, which looked all tousled up, and blue eyes._ Ugh! Why does everyone I work with have blues eyes!_ "Hi, I'm Gabi Mosher." I chirped. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Mike Schmidt." Mike said, boredom clearly written all over his face.

"Ok! Let's show you guys to your office." Mr. Winicker shouted. _Is he always this loud!? 'Cause if he is, I might lose my hearing here soon!_

* * *

"This is your guys office." Mr. Winicker said. I looked at said office and notice it's a bit claustrophobic, especially for two people. Near the door we're at there's a desk with a whole bunch of papers scattered across it, a landline on top of a stack of paper, a small fan, and a tablet. _Hmm... wonder what that's for? _Near the door across us is a filing cabinet with a cupcake similar to the one Chica has with her. In front of the desk is two wheely chairs and behind them is a small vent. I noticed the doors have two buttons near them and, um that there's two doors! "Um, Mr. Winicker, why is there two doors and what are the buttons for?" I inquired from the older man. "The doors are incase of a robbery is taking place and you need a quick escape and the button on the bottom is to activate the doorlight and the one above it is to close the door incase you need to slam the door in front of a robber." Mr. Winicker explained as he pressed the light button to turn it on then turned it off and did the same with the door button to demonstrate how it worked. I looked at the tablet, "What's the tablet for?" I gestured to the device on the desk. "That connects to the cameras to keep an eye on the place." I nodded, satisfied with that answer. Mr. Winicker was about to walk out but stopped and turned. "Also the power is limited at midnight to save money, so try to use the doors and cameras less to save power unless it is absolutely necessary." He warned us. Mike and I nodded our heads and Mr. Winicker ran as fast as he could out of here.

I don't need to worry about be locked out cause he gave us each a set of keys to the building. I checked the time. 11:58 PM. _2 minutes till our shift. _I looked around the room some more. There's a bunch of kid-drawings that was made with crayon that had the animatronics, a poster with Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy on it, and a wall clock. _Hmm, why does it feel like I've overlooked something?_

_'Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong. YAH!'_

_What in the name of Uncle Sam's butt was that?! _I checked my watch. 12:00 AM. _I guess that was the clocks chime for every hour. _I looked back at Mike to find him asleep. _What the fuck?_ "Yo, Michelangelo, naptime's over get up." I smacked him on back of his head. Mike jerked awake and yawned. "What time is it?" He asked half-asleep. "Half-past a monkey's ass and a quarter to his balls." I said sarcastically. "Oh, ok." Mike said still half-asleep. I face palmed , "Tonight's going to be a long night." I sighed.

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 1 of FNAF: A New Friend. Hoped you liked it and don't forget to R&amp;R what you think. Until next chapter, Adios. Sorry if it's short.**

**~Kittylover23114**


	2. Night 1 & power outage! (F-ing Fazbear)

**Hey guys new chappie! hope you like it. I do NOT own FNAF!**

* * *

I unplugged the tablet to check on things. "Well every thing seems ok." I told Mike. _Ring, Ring, Ring._

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

"What's there to talk about? All you have to do is watch the place right?" Mike asked. I just shrugged and continued listening to the phone message.

_"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced" "_

"What!" Mike and I shouted. _90 days or after they got rid of all the evidence._

_"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were to forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"Have you every noticed that he says 'Um' a lot?" I asked Mike. "Yeah, actually I have." He told me.

_"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"The what of huh?!" I screamed. Mike just shrugged. I looked at him and rose an eyebrow.

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, to only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, They'll probably try to forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy FazBear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial are. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out of the front of the mask, heh."_

"Thank you for summing that up so much." I said sarcastically. Mike turned to look at me and rose an eyebrow. "What?" I asked the slightly older man. "Nothing, Nothing at all."

_"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

* * *

"What. The. Hell!" I scream for the tenth millionth time. "I don't want to die!" I screamed. "Gabi calm down!" Mike yells while he grabs my shoulders and starts shaking me._ He's right, I need to calm down._ "I'm sure that a prank call to keep the newbies on their toes." Mike reassured me. I gave him a _I-seriously-doubt-it _face. "Here, I'll show you I'm right." Mike exclaimed. He grabbed the tablet and was looking for the Stage camera with a smug smile on his face. Once he found it though, the smile disappeared and his eyes widen. "No fucking way." Mike mumbled under his breath. I took the tablet to see what he was scared of, but I wished I didn't. Bonnie wasn't on the stage and Chica was looking at the camera creepily. "FUCK!" was heard from the office. "Where's the fucking bunny!" I screamed for the sixth millionth time. I was flipping though the cameras like a crazy woman. I finally found him, but now I kinda wish I didn't. He was in the Parts &amp; Service Room, right in front of the camera, staring intensely into the camera. His maroon eyes were gone and replaced with all black eyes with little white dots in the middle. I've never screamed so hard in my life and accidentally dropped the tablet. "Oh shit." I mumbled. I picked up the device to check if there was any cracks. _Well don't see any, I guess management knew about the animatronics and figured that it would be dropped a lot._

"What was that?!" Mike screamed cause he saw it too. "I think the animatronics know we're here." Mike said a little frightened. "I'm pretty sure they saw us when we first came in." I deadpanned. I continued to look at the cameras, going to the Show Stage. I inhaled deeply, getting Mike's attention. "What is it?" Mike asked looking over my shoulder. "Where the fuck is the duck?" Mike breathed. "I'm pretty sure she chicken." I told him. "Whatever." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and continued looking for Bonnie and Chica since Bonnie left the Parts &amp; Service Room. A loud bang came from down the East Hall. I looked out there and saw nothing. I shrugged and looked at the Kitchen camera, noticing how it's only sound and heard banging noises, that sounds a lot like pots and pans. "Well, I found Chica." I announced. _What is she doing in there, making a pizza? _I looked for bonnie all over but realized there one place we didn't check. I got up and went over to the West Hall doorway. "Uh, Gabi, what'ca doing?" Mike asked nervously, but I ignored him. As I got close to the door, a breathing sound got louder and louder. I was right in front of the doorway when I saw maroon colored eyes glowing in the dark._ Don't tell that's who I think it is, is it?_ Confused and slightly fearing for my life, I turned on the door light and hit the door button as fast as I could. "Fucking rabbit." I said under my breath. _What time is it? And where did the banging noise go? _I turn around to face Mike, only to find what I feared behind him. Chica's lavender eyes glowing in the East Hall doorway. _Shit! _"Mike close the left door! Now!" I yelled and he barely made it in time. I sighed and checked the left door. Bonnie left and I opened the door. I look at the wall clock to check the time. 4:56. _An hour and 4 minutes left. _I walked over to the right door and turned the light on. Chica was staring into the window. I jumped back and mouthed 'fuck you' to chicken. She glared at me and left, I opened the door. I checked the power and time. We're at 30% and it's 5:23. _I hope we make it._

* * *

It's 5:45 and we have 20% left. Bonnie kept on popping a lot and Chica spent most of her time in the Kitchen. Right now both Bonnie and Chica was at our doors and our power was draining quickly. Mike was at right door and I was at the left door, checking if they left or not. I checked the power and time. 0% and it's 5:56. "Oh shit." I said. "What?" Mike asked terrified. "Our power's gone." I told he just as everything turned dark and the doors went up. 'Toreador March' started playing and I heard footsteps coming from the West Hall. Suddenly, Freddy's face popped up and it looked like he a flashlight under his chin. He reached out to grab my arm...

_'Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong. YAH!'_

Freddy retracted his hand and walked back to the Stage. I poked my head out my doorway and Mike did the same. When I saw it was all clear, I picked my hat up, which ended up on the floor when Freddy tried to get me. "Freedom!" I yelled as I ran out of the pizzeria. I ran all the way home.

* * *

**Hey guys hoped u liked it. Don't forget to R&amp;R. See next time!**

**~Kittylover23114**


	3. Night 2 & injures (Stupid bunny)

**Hey Chapter 3. Time for reviews**

**Foxy X Chica: I know Bonnie's a boy, but some people think that he's a she. ****I wanted to say that so know one would get confused.**

**Callan: Yes they will and they will fight a main villain (Not saying who, don't want to spoil now do I) and it did so up the first time, it just takes awhile. ;)**

**Also do you want me to add the Marionette, BB, Both, Or Neither. Also do you want me to add Springtrap. Leave a review on what you think!**

**Plus, I wanted to say that this is set in the year 2022. Gabi and her boyfriend, Danny, are both 21, Mike is 23, and their boss, Mr. Winicker, is 45. Also Mr. Winicker witnessed the Bite, which I think Foxy caused, he was 10 at the time. And Gabi's dad use to talk about Foxy a lot, that's why Foxy's her favorite animatronic. I kinda made the part where Gabi's describing Foxy a little bit emotional. Well emotional to me, at least. Some emotional parts are coming soon.**

**I don't own FNAF. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

I walked up to the pizzeria. _I hope Mike didn't quit, I don't want work alone._ I pulled the door open and walked in. I looked at the fucking guard killers on the Show Stage. "Stay there you little fuckers." As I passed them I swear I saw their heads turned to looked at me. I turned around and saw their heads looking straight, like when I entered the pizzeria. I ran all the way to the office. I was relieved to see Mike sitting in one of the wheely chair. "Thank fucking Jesus your here!" I screamed. "What, did you think I was gonna let you do this alone?" Mike asked. "Well, I had my doubts." I confessed.

_'Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong. YAH!'_

"Well, our shift of hell has begun." I said half serious.

_Ring, Ring, Ring~"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!" _**(You don't know how tempted I was to put down_ "Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if your hearing this, then you've made a pretty poor career choice."_** **;) )**

"Thanks! It totally sounds like your happy!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Mike busted up laugh despite our current situation.

_"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

"Oh joy." I mumbled.

_"Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

Mike picked up the tablet and started checking the cameras while I continued to listen to the phone message.

_"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off the stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

"Hmm... That's good, right?" Mike asked nervously. I shrugged, not really knowing the answer.

_"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights."_

"How come you never told us that yesterday!" I screamed at the land line.

_"Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

"Yeah, killer robots trying to stuff into suits that could ultimately kill us is totally safe." I said, being very sarcastic.

_"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time from time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

"Great, just great. We have to deal with not one, not two, not three, but FOUR killer robots!" I ranted. "Well, it could be worse." Mike said. "How. How could this be anymore worse that it already is?!" I screamed at him. "Well.. you see, no that's not it. Um, there could, no not that either." Mike mumbled. "Hmm" I hummed, cupping my hand around my ear. " I, err, I've got nothing." Mike shrugged. "That's what I thought." I said in a _for-a-matter-of-fact _tone. "Don't give me that tone." Mike warned jokingly.

_Clink_

_Clank_

_Clink_

"What's that?" I asked, scared of the answer. Mike began to search the cameras wildly, looking for something, or someone.**(Hehe. See what I did there.)** "Where the fuck is the damn bunny!" Mike shouted in fear. My eyes widened in fear and I turned around to look at the West Hall door. My hand began to shake in fear as I reached for the door light button. I pressed the button and looked at the bunny looking at my with the black with white pinprick eyes. I slammed the door button to close it on him, but all it did was click uselessly. "Fuck." I whispered. I looked into the eyes of my soon to be murderer. My eyes began to look around the room for a weapon and they landed on a wooden chair leg. I slowly but swiftly grabbed the object and began to hit the motherfucking purple bunny. He backed away in shock and as soon as he moved away far enough, I slammed the door button. This time the door came down with a thud. "And stay out!" I yelled through the door. I grabbed the tablet from a very shocked Mike. I looked at his face and saw that he hasn't moved an inch. "Yoo-hoo, Mike." I snapped my fingers and waved my hands in front of his face. "Hello is anyone home." i said knocking my knuckles on his head. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and stuck my pointer finger in my mouth. I then stuck it into his ear, giving him a wet willy.

* * *

"Did you really need to do that?!" Mike yelled at me. "Well, excuse me for trying to snap you out of your shocked state!" I yelled at him. This has been going on for an hour now. It's currently 1:40 and he would NOT drop the subject. Both Bonnie and Chica were at our doors and our current power level was 90%. I checked the left door light and saw that Bonnie left and opened the door.

I walked over to the right door and checked the hall. I saw that Chica was still there, so I gave her the middle finger and she gave me a disgusted look, after that she slowly left the East Hall. Not shortly after she left, I heard banging noises come from the Kitchen. I checked the tablet, looking for the animatronics. Bonnie was in the Parts&amp;Service Room, Freddy was on stage looking at the camera, Chica was in the camera because I heard not saw, her in there 'cause that was an 'audio only' camera. I looked at the Pirate's Cove camera and inhaled deeply. A lone gold eye was peeking out, looking straight at the camera.

_Foxy. _

I switched to a different camera and was satisfied with where the others were at. I checked the time and power. 2:30 and 88%. _We'll make it. I just know it._

* * *

I looked at Foxy's camera again to check on him. Now the curtains were a little bit wider and I saw his head, torso, arms, and legs. His chest was ripped showing his endo skeleton. The hand that doesn't have the hook on it was missing it's fur and so was his legs from his knees down. He had tears in his arms and pants. His jaw hanged loosely from his mouth, the bolts screwed on very loose. Some of his wiring was hanging from the holes in his suit. His fur is all muddy compared to how it use to be. A tear fell down my cheek and landed on the screen. I wiped my eyes to get rid of anymore tears. _Poor Foxy, why did they do this to you? What happened to make them treat you so horribly?_

I clicked on the Parts&amp;Service Room camera to check on Bonnie. To my horror, he wasn't in there, or anywhere on the cameras. I looked up and looked towards the West Hall. I put the tablet down and grabbed the wooden chair leg. I began to approach the door and clicked the door light. Bonnie was there, staring at me with his maroon eyes. "Nope. Nopenopenope. So much nope!" I said as I pressed the door button. It slid down, thankfully. I checked the East Hall, just in case. Chica was looking at us from the window. "Hello. Goodbye." I told the chicken as the door slid down. I checked the time and power. It's 3:56 and we have 70% left.

I checked Foxy's camera to see how much his's moved. He was halfway out of the camera's view. I turned off the tablet to conserve power and turned on the door light for the West Hall.

Bonnie was gone, which was weird because he usually stays longer than that. I rose an eyebrow and crossed my arms. I checked the cameras and found him in the Dining Room. I opened the door and checked the East Hall, only to find the same thing. Chica usually stays longer than that. I opened the door after I found her in the Kitchen doing only God knows what.

I looked at Foxy's camera to see how far he is. To my horror Foxy was gone and the curtains were open wide, but that's not what scared me. What scared me was that the sign that usually said 'Out of Order' now says 'IT'S ME!'. I looked at the camera that shows the West Hall, only to find Foxy run down it on top speed. "Oh shit!" I screamed as i ran as fast as i could to the left door and closed it before Foxy could get in. Foxy ran into the door and banged on it a couple of times before he left.

"Did you see what the sign said!?" Mike screamed at me. "Yeah. Yeah I did." I nodded absently. "Yo, Gabi, you ok? You seem a little out of it." Mike asked, worried. I wiped my eyes to stop the stream of tears. "I'm fine, I don't like to talk about it, ok?" i told him, trying to hold back memories from flooding my mind. He nodded and picked up the tablet.

* * *

It was 5:56 and we had 30% left. After what happened with Foxy, our power went down from 70% to 60%. Bonnie and Chica was frequent visitors, but Foxy only came to the office three time. After I slam the door in his face, I start crying. I get a hold of myself in time to catch the others trying to sneak in. Right now both Bonnie and Chica was at our doors and were draining our power so Freddy would come. But eventually Bonnie left, but just in time for Foxy to come. Foxy left and I opened the door. Mike was checking the cameras when he looked up and his eyes widened. "Gabi behind you!" I turn around just as Bonnie's hand grabbed my left forearm. He squeezed my arm sending pain up and down my arm. I screamed in pain and tears came to my eyes. He kept on squeezing my arm causing more pain to come. I turn to look at Mike to give him a look that said help. My eyes widened when I say Mike being grabbed by Chica. Her hands where wrapped around his arms, a hand on each arm. He had tears in his eyes and he had a faced of pain. His arms also were being squeezed. I kept thinking that we were going to die. _I'm going to die, I'm going to be stuffed in a Freddy Faz-_

_'Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong. YAH!'_

All pressure from my arm was suddenly gone. I looked at the West Hall and Bonnie was gone. I looked at Mike and I found him on the ground, tears falling from his eyes. Chica was gone from the doorway and when I was sure that the purple bunny and yellow chicken was gone, I went to check on Mike. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I turned my head. Mike lifted his head and wiped his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? When Bonnie grabbed your arm and he squeezed, you sounded like you were being stabbed." Mike asked, concern shining in his eyes. " Yeah, I'm good. But when Danny sees this, he's going to have a cow!" I laughed as I looked at the bruise on my arm. It looked like a giant hand grabbed my arm. _I wonder if it hurts if I touch it?_ "Who's Danny?" Mike asked bring me out of my thoughts. "Hmm.." I hummed, not really listening. "Who's Danny?" Mike asked again, but more slowly. "Oh He's my boyfriend." I told him. "Well got to go." I waved to Mike as I ran out of the office. I looked at the Stage and flipped the animatronics off. I pushed the doors open and left this hellhole.

* * *

I opened my front door and walked inside. I kicked my shoes off and ran upstairs. I opened my bedroom door and found Danny sleeping. A faint smile found its way on my face. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and a tank top. I went into the bathroom and got changed. I walked over to my side of the bed and crawled under the covers. I laid my head on Danny's chest, falling asleep, dreaming of my dad before he died in a car accident.

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Gabi." Danny whispered. "Yeah?" I asked, still sleepy. He lift my arm, the one Bonnie grabbed. "What happened?" Danny asked softly. "Hehe. Funny story. Remember when I told you about the animatronics coming to life at night?" I asked nervously. He nodded and gave me a look saying to continue. "Yeah, um, Bonnie sort of grabbed my arm and squeezed it." I confessed. "Oh." I looked at Danny, biting my lip. I was waiting for him to tell me that I needed to quit so I wouldn't get hurt anymore. "Next time you go, take your old softball bat and stay safe." He said. I stared at him, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. "O-Ok." I said in disbelief.

* * *

**Holy cow! This chapter was 2,365 words without author's notes! Well to me that was emotional. Tell me what you think in the reviews and tell me if you want BB, Mari, Springtrap, All, or Neither. Also, I might do a series of one-shots for this universe. See ya next time!**

**~Kittylover23114**


	4. Night 3 & A baseball bat (Wabbit season)

**Hey. I'm so sorry for not updating. Life got a little busy for me. So for future reference, I'll update each chapter a couple of weeks or more. I think this was my longest chapter, about 1,543 without author's notes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or Loony Toons, They belong to their creators. **

* * *

I did what Danny said to do and brought my old softball bat to work with me. I took a deep breath and opened the pizzeria's doors. I looked at the Animatronics and flipped them off as I walked pass them. I stopped in front of Bonnie and bounced my bat off my palm. "I hope I get to hit you with my good old trusty bat, Bonnie." I smirked and walked to the office. I looked at the wall clock since Bonnie broke my watch last night. 11:45 pm. I sat in one of the chairs since Mike wasn't here yet. He came in ten minutes later. "What took you so long?" I asked somewhat rude. "My girlfriend wouldn't let me leave until I was "safe"." Mike did air quotes when he said safe. "She saw the bruises, didn't she?" I asked while looking at the tablet, trying to turn it on. "Yep, she was up when I came home. Noticed them right of the bat. Speaking of bats, why do you have one?" He inquired. "Oh, Danny woke me up when he saw the bruise and had me bring my old softball bat."

_'Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong. YAH!'_

"Great, another shift at this hellhole." I said sarcastically.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Rin-_ "_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.__"_

"Yah, totally not implying that they died." I told the phone as Mike grabbed the tablet from me and turned it on.

_"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."_

"No shit." Mike stated as he looked at the cameras.

_"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

"Is it just me or are the messages getting shorter." I asked Mike with a look of curiosity. "I've noticed too." He said distracted. "Yo, Mike, you home?" I chuckled as I knocked on his noggin. He sighed and put the tablet down. He looked at me with a look of concern. My eyebrows burrowed when he looked at me. "What?" I inquired from the dark haired man. "Why were you crying every time you closed the door on Foxy?" He asked softly. "Why do you want to know?" I snapped at him. "Jesh. Sorry I asked." He muttered. "No, no. I'm sorry, It's just very personal." I whispered. "Oh, ok." He whispered.

I picked up the tablet and looked though the cameras. Bonnie was in the Backroom with an angry look on his face. I smirked knowing I made him mad. Chica was in the Kitchen, banging pots and pans together. I checked Pirate's Cove and found a lone gold eye peeking out. Freddy was on Stage as usual. I was flipping Bonnie off when the screen went black. "What the fuck!?" I screamed. "Did the screen go black?" Mike asked bored. "Yeah, it did." I rose an eyebrow. "When Bonnie or Chica move the screen goes black and they show up on a different camera." He said like he was a genius. The tablet screen turned back on and Bonnie was in the Dining Room and Chica was still in the Kitchen. I checked Pirate's Cove and Foxy was peeking out. I looked at the stage camera and found Freddy staring at the camera. "Little Fucker." I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

I looked at the clock to check the time. 3:40 am and we were at 65%. Bonnie and Chica popped up more times than I can count. Foxy only ran once and was currently showing only his eye. I checked the Parts &amp; Service room and Bonnie was there, really close to the camera. "Stay there you little s-."

**_Hah, Ha, Ha~_**

"What the fuck was that!?" Mike screamed in my ear. I gave him a _Do-I-look-like-I-know _face. "Right, let's find out." He said trying to take the tablet from me. I put it out of his reach. "Knowing how you are, you'd probably drop it." I smirked as I looked at the Show Stage camera and my smirk turned into a terrified expression. Freddy wasn't on stage. "What the hell?! Where'd he go!?" Mike screamed. I looked at the rest of the cameras and found a pair of white pinpricks in the Dining Room. I sighed and looked for the others. Chica was near the men's restroom and Foxy was showing more of himself. Bonnie couldn't be seen. "Fuck!" I screamed as I grabbed my bat and went for the left door. I clicked the light button and sure enough Bonnie was in the Left Hall. I clicked the door button but it clicked uselessly again. "Nope!" I said as I whacked Bonnie with the softball bat and I almost took Bonnie's arm off. He backed away holding his arm, glaring at me. I closed the door in his face and flipped him off as it went down. "Fucking Rabbit." I mumbled. I looked at Mike and he looked shocked. "What?" I asked him with an attitude. He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all." He assured me. I doubted him but I just looked at the power and time. 4:04 am and 59%. We'll make it.

* * *

I looked though the cameras and checked the power. It's 4:59 am and we have 48%. I looked at the East Hall camera and saw two white pinpricks staring into the camera. _I don't like that._ I walked over to the East Hall door and closed it. "Uh...Gabi, what-ca doing?" Mike asked nervously. "Freddy's staring into the East Hall camera and that's really close to our door, so I closed it." I said bored. "Oh.." He mumbled. I checked the West door and Bonnie was there, staring at me creepily. I closed the door. I looked at the East Hall cam and saw that Freddy was gone. I cautiously opened the door and turned the light on. Chica was there instead and I closed the door again. _Fuck my life!_

_**Hah, Ha, Ha~**_

I checked the right door and Chica left. I looked at the East Hall cam and saw Freddy again. "God damn it!" I screamed. "Whoa, Gabi chill will ya." Mike told me. I gave him a _Fuck-you _look. I checked Pirate's Cove and saw Foxy almost off the camera screen. I looked for Bonnie but he was nowhere to be found. I checked the left door and saw Bonnie with a wicked smile on his face. I glared at him and hit him with the bat until he was far away enough so I could close the door. "Looks like it's Wabbit Season." I giggled. "Was that a Loony Toons reference?" Mike asked. "Yes. Yes it was." I stated before checking the power and time. It's 5:23 am and we're at 31%. _I hope we make it._

* * *

I looked at the cameras and started humming a little song. "What are you humming?" Mike asked. I got flustered and stopped humming. "It's n-nothing." I stuttered. "Ya, sure." He muttered. I looked back at the tablet and I saw Foxy's Cove empty. I ran to the light door and closed the door. A couple of seconds later, i heard banging on the door. I checked the time. 5:45 with 28% power. I saw that Foxy left and opened the door. I looked at the right door and turned the light on. Chica was there and I closed the door. "Huh, it looks like it's Duck season too." I snicked. "But you said that she was a chicken." Mike stated. "She is a chicken, but I was making a joke." I groaned. I looked at the cameras and couldn't find Bonnie. I closed the left door and didn't even check the light. I looked at the time and power. 5:56 am and 19%. _Come on clock go faster._

_**Hah, Ha, Ha~**_

_That sounded really close. _I checked the East Hall cam and saw Freddy. I closed the door and checked the left door. Bonnie was still there. I checked the power. 14% and it keeps going down. _Oh god we're not going to make it are we? Please, please, plea-_

_'Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong. YAH!'_

"Hallelujah!" I screamed as I ran out the office and out of the damn pizzeria.

* * *

**Thank you all for being so patient. Please R&amp;R and my updating goes for this and my other stories. see ya next chapter.**

**~Kittylover23114**


	5. Night 4 & A surprise (IT'S ME!)

**Hey guys, Night 4. Yay *Sarcasm*. So this is going to be interesting. Ok, I posted a new chapter on FNAF: One-Shots, Yeah, that was hard to write.**

**Anyways on to the chapter!**

**P.S.: IT'S ME!**

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own any thing but my OCs.**

* * *

I walk up to the Pizzeria and open the door. I brought my bat with me, to keep me and Mike safe. I walked past Bonnie, Chica, and FazFuck on my way to the office. I stepped though the left door and saw Mike playing with the vent. "What are you doing?" I asked with humor. Mike fell backwards in shock and fell on his ass. I busted up laughing and doubled over in laughter. He looked at me and blushed in embarrassment. I helped him up and giggled while he picked up his hat. "Ha, ha. Very funny." Mike said in sarcasm. I smirked in humor and was going to say something but was cut off.

_'Ding, Dong, ding, dong. YAY!'_

"Oh great, time for work, yay!" I said sarcastically as I copied the 'yay!' from the clock.

_Ring, Ring, Ri~"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."_

"No you didn't, you thought we were going to die." I said plainly.

_"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *Banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me."_

"Oh no don't tell me he di-" I cut Mike off and 'Shh' him, trying to listen.

_"Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *Clears throat* uh, when I did."_

I gulped and knew it was coming, I could feel it.

_"Uh, hey, do me a favor. *Bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" *Bang bang* I'm going to try to hold out until someone checks."_

"Uh, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but i don't think you'll last long." Mike said to the pre-recorded message.

_"Maybe it won't be so bad. *Bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."_

"I don't!" I shouted.

_"*Chimes plays* You know... *moan* oh no-*Noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*"_

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Mike screamed so loud, my ear drums were ringing. I looked at him with a look that could kill. "OWW!" I screamed in his ear. He scrunched his face up in pain. I rolled my eyes at him and turned on the tablet. I checked the stage and saw Bonnie gone. I quickly turned it to Pirate's Cove and kept it there. "Uh,what are you doing?" Mike asked me confused. I looked at him and got up to check the doors as I explained. "I was thinking-" I was cut off by Mike. "That's never a good thing." I threw a paper ball at his head. "As I was saying, I was thinking last night about a way to conserve power, but not die," I check the left door and saw nothing, "I then realized there's only three cameras we need to check." I checked the left door and saw Chica there. I closed the door and checked the cameras. Foxy was peeking out. **(Freddy is creeping around! XD) **I checked the supply closet and Bonnie was there, glitching abit. I checked that door and Bonnie was there. I closed the door and checked the right door.

Chica was gone, but I checked the camera for that door and saw no one. I opened the door and set the tablet down. "All we need to do is check the Supply Closet, Pirate's Cove, and the East Hall cameras and we should be golden." I said. "Ok then." Mike said, checking the left door. Bonnie was gone and Mike opened the door. I checked Pirate's Cove and Foxy was still there. I checked the other cameras and saw nothing out of the ordinary. I checked the power and time. 89% and it's 1:34 am. _We'll make it... I hope._

* * *

We had 60% and it was 3:39 am. Freddy was staring at the camera and Foxy ran tree times already. I was about to check the cameras when my phone went off.

_I'm sick, I think I'm sick __Sometimes I think I get like this I bite my tongue, I clench my fist Resist at first and then reverse The night knows me by name Its shadow train-_

"Hello?" I asked the person on the other end. "Hey, big sis!" My brother, Marty, shouted from the other end. _Great, just what I needed!_ "What do you want, Marty?" I asked my 18 year old brother. "Whaaa? I can't call my big sister just to say hi?" Marty said, mocking hurt. I was gonna do a _I__-don't-believe-you_ face when I remembered I was talking to him with a phone. "No, you can't." I said abd I checked the cameras, everything fine. "Fine, you caught me. I wanted to know if I can come to work with you sometime?" Marty said, not knowing what goes on here. "Hell no" I yelled. "Why not?" He asked. "I most likely will be fired for it, dumbass." I told him, half lying, he is a dumbass. "Fineee." He said before I hung up. "Who was that?" Mike asked curiously. "My dumbass brother, Marty." I said, annoyed. "O-k, I guess." Mike said.

I checked the time and power. It's 4:02 am and we have 54%.

* * *

I checked Pirate's Cove and saw Foxy peeking out from his curtain. I turned the camera to the Supply Closet camera. I saw a Golden Freddy poster where Freddy's poster usually is. I was about to switch cameras when Mike screamed. I turned off the tablet and looked up. I really wish I didn't. A golden version of Freddy was in front of the desk, a mere foot away from my leg.

IT'S ME! IT'S ME! IT'S ME!

I brought the tablet up and Mike went behind my chair. I slowly brought the tablet down. Golden Freddy was gone and the poster in the Closet camera was back to normal. But I had a feeling that wasn't the last we'll see of Golden Freddy. I checked the time and power. 5:10 am and 45%. I hope we make it.

* * *

I became more alert ever since Golden Freddy. Its like all my senses were heightened. I saw things better, especially in dark areas. I had a stronger dense of smell and I could smell Mike's deodorant, even if he wasn't right next to me. I could hear fairly well, I could here Foxy's curtain move without seeing him move on camera. I began to wonder how this happened, but I shook it off and checked the cameras, everything was fine. Until I saw Pirate's Cove camera. Foxy was gone but before I could get to the door he ran in and went for Mike. I don't know how I did what I did bit I saw two possible outcomes of this situation. One was Mike dies of blood loss or I hit Foxy with the bat. I grabbed my bat and hit Foxy which caused him to scratch my cheek. Foxy was about to charge when.

_'Ding, dong, ding, dong. YAY!'_

I grabed my stuff and ran out of there faster than I knew was possible.

* * *

**Wow, what a chapter. First Phone guy dies, then Marty calls, then Goldie comes to play. Now something fishy is going on with Gabi. Who or how did this happen? Was it Goldie or someone or something else? Fins out later. Please R&amp;R and don't forget to read my other FNAF book. See us guus.**

**~Kittylover23114**


	6. Author's Note 1

**Sorry if I don't update for awhile. My dog just died of cancer today.**

**~Kittylover23114**


	7. Night 5 & a friend? (FOXY)

**Hey guys! Night 5, this should be interesting. Anyways, did anyone guess what happened to Gabi? No? Well, we find out what happens later in the story. Also, school's over for me, so more time to write. That is until August when I start High School, woo! **

**Let's start the story shall we! I will warn you there will be singing. ;) The songs are In The Dark by Flyleaf and 21 Guns by Green Day. Also I changed Chapter one, so that way it said Gabi went here when she 5 instead of two or one.**

**Disclaimer: Unless I trap Scott Cawthon in my Mom's basement, I will never, ever own FNAF. I don't own anything but my OCs, duh!**

* * *

It was my fifth night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and I had a strange feeling that something weird was going to happen. Well, weirder than walking animatronics that want to stuff you into a suit. I walked inside the Pizzeria and saw none of the Animatronics on stage. I began to panic. I checked the time. 11:45 pm. _I still have 15 minutes before 12! Where are they?! _I began to look for them. I found them in the back, talking to each other.

"Freddy, no one's made it to Night 5 before! But those two made it out alive every night! What are we going to do?" A female voice yelled. _Chica..__._

"Aye, that lass, Gabi, she a rare one. She too young to know who I be, but she cries everytime she closed thee door on me, like she knows me. And she looked like she didn't want to hit me with that bat of her's, but did to save Mike." A pirate like voice said. _Foxy..._

"When I squeezed her arm, she screamed like I had burned her! She pulled a face too, like she was betrayed." A male voice said. _Bonnie..._

"Hmmm, Interesting. Does she look familiar with you guys. When I went to grab her arm, I had a flashback of a little girl that looked like her but younger." A deep voice said. _Freddy..._

I ran away to the stage and sat there. It was 11:50 and I didn't want to leave, so I started singing.

**_I've written songs, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark._**

**_I've felt inspired, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark._**

**_I hid myself, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark._**

**_Used to be afraid, of the dark, of the dark, of the dark_**

**_Those in the light know we die, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark._**

**_There's only artificial light here _**

**_My flaws hide well here_**

**_I used to be afraid of cluttered noises_**

**_Now I'm afraid of silence!_**

**_Fill this space, idle words!_**

**_I'm scared to death of light and silence _**

**_Jesus kill me inside this_**

**_Raise me up to live again_**

**_Like you did, like you did!_**

**_Now I am mute despite myself._**

**_All of them are gone._**

**_The silence over takes me._**

**_The idle words foresake me and I am left to face me._**

**_I'm held accountable._**

**_For every idle word._**

**_Curse the idle words._**

**_I'm scared to death of light and silence _**

**_Jesus kill me inside this_**

**_Raise me up to live again_**

**_Like you did, like you did._**

**_Glory shows up._**

**_Exposes us_**

**_I'm naked here_**

**_Foresaken here, by the dark, by the dark, damn the dark!_**

**_I'm scared to death of light and silence _**

**_Jesus kill me inside this_**

**_Raise me up to live again_**

**_Like you did_**

**_Like you did!_**

I took a few breaths before I started singing again.

_**Do you know what's worth fighting,**_

_**When it's not worth dieing for?**_

_**Does it take your breath away**_

_**And you feel yourself suffocating?**_

_**Does the pain weigh out the pride **_

**_And you look for a place to hide?_**

**_Did someone break your heart inside?_**

**_You're in ruins._**

**_One, 21 guns_**

**_Lay down your arms, give up the fight._**

**_One, 21 guns_**

**_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I._**

**_When you're at the end of the road_**

**_And you've lost all sense of control,_**

**_And your thoughts have taken their toll,_**

**_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul._**

**_Your faith walks on broken glass_**

**_And the hangover doesn't pass_**

**_Nothing's ever built to last_**

**_You're in ruins_**

**_One, 21 guns_**

**_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_**

**_One, 21 guns_**

**_Lift up your arms into the sky, you and I._**

**_Did you try to live on your own_**

**_When you burnt the house and the home?_**

**_Did you stand to close to the fire,_**

**_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_**

**_When it's time to live and let die_**

**_And you can't get another._**

**_Something in this heart has died,_**

**_You're in ruins._**

**_One, 21 guns_**

**_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_**

**_One, 21 guns_**

**_Throw your arms into the sky_**

**_One, 21 guns_**

**_Lay down your arms, give up the fight._**

**_One, 21 guns_**

**_Lift up your arms into the sky, you and I._**

I looked at the time. 11:59 pm. I practically flew off the stage and to the office. "Took you long enough." Mike snorted. "Sorry I was held up." I said breathless. "Yeah, you were totally held up by singing on stage." Mike said sarcastically. "You know what, fuck off!" I yelled at him and flipped him off.

_'Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong! YAY!'_

"Oh joy!" I yelled. Mike looked at me weirdly. "Ok then." Mike muttered as he looked at Pirate's Cove.

_Ring, Ring, Rin-"*Deep, demonic animatronic garble that is played the entire time* Joy of Creation__"_

"Uh, did you here the last part?" I asked Mike. "All I heard was deep, demonic animatronic garble. Why? What did you hear?" Mike asked me. "I heard Joy of Creation." I told him. He nodded and looked at the Supply Closet camera. I checked the Left door and saw Bonnie. "Hey Bugs Bunny, I have a question for you." I said but got no answer. "So why is your name a girl's name? Did your parents want a girl instead of a boy and decide to name you Bonnie?" I asked the slightly peeved looking bunny. "Your not gonna answer me? I know you guys can talk. What next? That you guys have genitals too?" I asked the Blushing bunny. WAIT!? Blushing!? Huh you learn something new everyday. I went to talk again when...

"SHUT UP!" A male voice yelled at me.

I smirked. "Finally! Took you to open that big mouth of yours." I said to the pissed of bunny. He was going to say something, but I closed the door on his face. I giggled when I heard the string of curses coming from Bonnie's mouth. "Bonnie! That type of language is frowned upon in this here establishment!" I giggled. I went over to the Right door and saw Chica. "Chica, I'm gonna give you some advice. Next time you bump into Bonnie, Drag him into the Kitchen and Fuck him like no tomorrow." I told the blushing chicken. "Bye, bye." I said as the door closed. I heard embarrassed Chica noises. I giggled.

"Um, Gabi are you ok? You normally just hit them if their too close, and now your saying things to then to make them embarrassed." Mike said to me. I turned around and looked at him with a very evil look. "I'm perfectly fine." I laughed evilly. "Ok you can stop now." He said unafraid. He turned around toward the desk. I began to do a choking motion at him. "I saw that." He said not turning around. I checked the time and power. 1:23 and 89%.

* * *

It's 4:45 and we have 54%. Mike's been watching Pirate's Cove for awhile. I checked the Left door and saw no one. I rose an eyebrow cause ever since Bonnie found out about the comment I made to Chica, he's been trying to get me. His face was hilarious when he came marching down the hall after he was told. His face was a mixture of angry and embarrassment. I closed the door on him and was laughing my ass off as he made threats. Anyways, back to the present. I checked the Right door and Freddy was there, in all his FazFuck glory. "Hello FazFuck!" I waved to him.

"You know that comment you made to Chica was unnecessary." Freddy said to me. I looked at him with a 'No duh!' face. "Yeah, I know. But it was so funny!" I said as I closed the door. I heard him sigh and walk away. I opened the door and checked the Left door. I saw Bonnie and he was looking at me with a face of evil. "Hey Bonnie! Me and Freddy were just talking about you." I said to the purple bunny as the door closed. I checked the time and power. 5:10 and 43%.

* * *

It was 5:54 and we had 24% left. I checked Pirate's Cove and saw Foxy gone. "Oh shit!" I yelled as I went to the Left door. I didn't make it in time. I gulped as I waited for Foxy to kill me.

"Arr! What ye said to Chica was hilarious!" Foxy said to me while laughing. "Wait, your not going to kill me?" I asked confused. "Nay! I'm not gonna kill ye." Foxy told me. "Why not?" I asked still confused. "Cause ye seem like ye actually care about me." He confessed. My eyes widened as I remembered all the times I cried Foxy was around and I did something I didn't want to do. "Yeah, well you were pretty special to my family." I whispered to the fox. "What do ye mean? Was one of yer parents a fan of Old' Foxy?" He asked, confused. I chuckled. "You can say that." I told the fox. "Aye! Tell me their names and I might remember one of them!:" Foxy said, very excited. I looked at Mike and he looked very out of it, so I continued to talk to Foxy. "Well my Mom's name is Becky and my Dad's name is Marty." I said to him. I heard a yell of excitement and saw Foxy jump up in happiness. "I'm guessing you knew one of them." I giggled at the fox's antics. "Actually, I knew both of yer parents! They both were my first mates!" He said excitedly. "Really? Huh, I always pinned my Mom for a Freddy fan. But I guess she also told her fair share of tales about you." I said, slightly surprised. Foxy's ears perked up in surprise. "Yer parents talk about me? Even after thee Bite?" Foxy asked in disbelief. "Yeah. They always talked about you like you were their hero. Always positive too." I told the old fox. "Be yer parents still alive?" He asked quietly. "My Mom is still alive. My Dad died when I was 17." I whispered sadly. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "I-I'm so sorry. I-If I had known, I wouldn't have asked." Foxy said, losing his accent.

"It's ok you didn't know." I reassured him. "Here, take this." Foxy said as he handed me a hanky. It looked familiarly and I realized it was Foxy's lucky hanky. "Foxy, this is your lucky hanky, I can't take it." I said. "It's ok. It was yer dad's. He gave it to me on his 6th birthday. He be wantin' ye to have it." He told me. I smiled and folded it. I put it in my pocket. "Thank you, Foxy." I told him. "Yer welcome." He said. I was going to say something else when...

_'Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong! YAY!'_

"Bye Foxy." I said as I ran out the Right door. "Bye Bonnie! Bye Chica! Bye FuckBear!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I ran home and went to bed.

* * *

**It seems like Gabi's getting along with Foxy pretty well. And why did Gabi hear Joy of Creation instead of deep, demonic animatronic garble like Mike? Do you guys want me to do Night 6 or skip it and do Night 7? I have one thought up for both. Please review and read FNAF: One-Shots!**

**~Kittylover23114**


	8. Night 6 & more animatronics (Toys?)

**Hey! So I left things interesting in the one-shots recent chapter! Um I hope you like this chapter and review, Pwease.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs.**

* * *

I walked into the pizza smelling restaurant I call Hell. I passed the Animatronics. I swore I saw Bonnie's eyes following me. I walked faster to the office, finding it empty. I glanced up at the clock. 11:45 pm. I guess I can walk around until 12. I left the office and walked past the Parts &amp; Service room. But I stopped when I noticed something strange. Normally the door was closed but now it's wide open. Bonnie probably left it open on accident. I was going to close the door but heard a static like noise coming from the room. "What the hell..." I said, confused. I opened the door more and walked inside. I listened for the noise and noticed it was coming from behind the wall. I walked over to the wall and saw a door nob. I twisted the door nob and the noise stopped.

I looked inside and saw a blue bunny missing the area around his eyes, his eyes were white endo eyes, his stomach was half gone, one of his ears was cut in half, the other ear was missing pieces of fur, missing his right arm, lost fur from his left fore arm down, he had lost his fur in many places, and was missing the fur on his leg. Next to him was a yellow chicken with a slim body. She was missing her left eye, lost the bottom part of her beak, missing a part of her stomach, missing a part of her right calf, missing a part of her left thigh, and her hands were just endo hands with animatronic fingers. Next to her was a brown bear with a dangling eye, dangling lower jaw, missing left ear, missing right arm, endo hand, cracks here and there, missing a part of his right cheek, and a small piece of stomach was missing. Next to him was a white fox that had pieces of endo sticking out all over the place. Next to her was a Puppet with a endo neck, was missing an eye, and half it's face was hanging off it. Next to him was a little boy animatronic that was missing an eye, missing his plastic arm, and had wires sticking from all over.

"What the fuck, where'd these come from?" I asked myself. "My butt." Mike pops out of nowhere. I jumped at the noise. "Jesus Mike! Don't scare me like that!" I yelled as I turned around. He giggled and went to the office. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 11:56. I ran out and closed the door. I went to the office and got ready for Freddy.

* * *

"Hey, what time is it?" Mike asked. I put on a happy face. "It's cupcake time! It's cupcake time!" I started singing. Suddenly, Bonnie popped up. I closed the door. "Um, actually it's 12:30." He said. "Somebody kill me!" I said. "It's cupcake time! It's cupcake time!" I said. "Um, actually it's 12:30." Bonnie said. "Somebody kill me!" I said. "And now a fox pretending to be a man!" I shouted. "Freddy, are you a fox?" Bonnie asked. "What?! No!" Freddy said. "Ya, me neither." Foxy said. I shook my head and wondered why everyone was acting random. "SHUT UP!" I said. It's 12:56 and we have 95%.

* * *

It was 2:45 and we had 86%. No one was around the office, so I picked up the cupcake that was on the filing cabinet. "Why do they have two cupcakes?" I asked myself. I suddenly heard snoring. I looked at Mike and saw him asleep. "OH GOD! HOW CAN YOU SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" I slapped him. He woke up and rubbed his cheek. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled. "You fell asleep, what did you except me to do!?" I yelled.

I was going to rant but heard a deep laugh from behind me. "Ah shit." I mumbled. I turned around and saw Fazfuck. I looked at him with wide eyes. "S-Stay back, I have a c-cupcake!" I yelled. _'__Yeah, very intimidating.' _I thought sarcastically. He took a step towards the door. I panicked and threw the cupcake at him with all my strength, which was a lot apparently. He was hit hard enough to be pushed back and the cupcake bounced off him into the office. "What the actual fuck?!" I said, shocked that I hit him that hard, with a cupcake no less. I shook my head and closed the door.

I looked at the other door and saw Bonnie close the door himself. "Finally, some respect." I smirked. I checked the time. It was 3:12 and we had 77%.

* * *

It's 4:34 and we have 67%. I walk to the left door and saw Bonnie, but he didn't notice me at the door, like he fell asleep. Mike was going to say something but I cut him off. "Shh, I'm hunting Wabbits." I whispered before I got my bat and hit the wall next to the door. Bonnie finally noticed. I grinned. "I said a bang, bang, bagity, bang. Bang, bang, Bagity bang!" I said as I hit his arm. I closed the door and looked at Mike. "Did you seriously just reference 'How I Met Your Mother' and 'Loony Tunes'?" Mike asked. "Yep." I nodded. Mike rolled his eyes and turned back to the tablet. I checked the time and power. It's 5:02 and we had 54%.

* * *

It was 5:58 and we had 34%. I was looking out the left door when I heard a deep laugh. I turned around only to find Mike in a corner crying and Freddy right behind me. "H-Hey F-F-Freddy." I stuttered. "Hello Miss Mosher." Freddy said in a deep voice, with a little bit of a southern accent, I realized. "Uh... PLEASEDON'TSTUFFMEINAFAZBEARSUIT!" I yelled really fast. "What?" Freddy asked, not understanding my really fast talk. "Please don't stuff me in a Fazbear suit." I said, slower. "Why would I? It's two minutes past 6." Freddy said before walking past me. "Oh and next time I catch you, I will not hesitate in killing both of you." He whispered in my ear before he left.

I sighed and packed up my stuff. "Hey Mike, you might want to head home now." I said before I left. I looked at the before I left, not noticing a pair of light blue eyes glowing from the Part&amp;Service room.

* * *

**Hey so this one's short but the next one, we meat Gabi's little bro, Marty! Yay. Please R&amp;R. BYE BYE!**

**~Kittylover23114**


	9. Little Bros & Rule 4 (NO POOPING!)

**Hi guys! SO this is going to be a bit different. We are doing a day chapter! Anyways, Marty is going to pop up in this chapter and in the - OOPS SPOILERS! Moving on!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

I walked downstairs and into the living room. I was about to turn on the TV when my phone went off.

_They say I'm trouble, They say I'm bad, They say I'm evil, And that makes me gl-._

I picked up my phone. "Hello Assface!" Marty yelled through the phone. "What do you want?" I said boredly. "I'm going to that pizzeria you work at." Marty said. "So?" I said glad he was going during the day. "I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME A TOUR!" Marty yelled really loud. "Fine I'll be there in four minutes." I said after glancing at the clock. 12:45 pm. "YAY!" Marty yelled before I hung up.

I ran upstairs and went into my room. I grabbed some clothes from my dresser. I put on a powder blue shirt, jean shorts, and dark blue tennis shoes. My brushed my hair and braided it. I put on my heart shaped locket and went downstairs. I grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys. I walked out the door and locked it. I began walking to the pizzeria.

* * *

I walked into the parking lot and saw Marty playing on his DSi. His dirty blond hair had bedhead and blue-green eyes had a look of determination. His tan skin looked tanner from the last time I saw him. He was wearing a Creeper shirt, cargo shorts, and black tennis shoes. I began walking toward him when suddenly...

"CURSE YOU POKEMON DIAMOND AND PEARL!" Marty shouted. I rose an eyebrow. "What the name in poop?" I said, scaring Marty. "Hey Gabi." He said after he recovered. "Ready for your tour?" I asked, uneasy because I didn't know what the Animatronics would do if a night guard came here during the day. "Yep!" Marty yelled, so naive about their behavior at night. I opened the door and walked in and held it for him.

"This is the main party room." I said, showing him the place were the demons from Hell played on stage. I saw Bonnie look at us and for a minute, his eyes held a murderous look, but as soon as it came, it was gone. I glared at him and held two fingers in front of my face and went back and forth. I turned around and took my brother past Pirate's Cove. Marty stopped and looked at the closed curtains. "Hey, isn't Pirate's Cove where Foxy's show is?" He asked. I looked at him and looked at the stage sadly. "Don't you mean was." I said, pointing at the 'Out of Order' sign. His face made me want to cry. I took him by the hand and walked down one of the halls.

"This is my office." I said, stepping into the small room. Marty walked in after me and looked around. "Hey what's this box?" He asked picking up a Music Box. "I don't know." I put it back on the desk and walked out the East door.

I looked a the 'Rules for Safety'. "Rule one: Don't run. Rule two: Don't yell. Rule three: Don't scream. Rule four: Don't poop on the floor." I started laughing and leaned against the wall. "What's so funny?" Marty asked. "Read rule four." I said between laughs. He starts laughing and falls on the ground. After a few minutes, we finally stopped and continued the tour. After the tour, I saw him leave and left myself to head home.

What I didn't know was someone had snuck back inside after I left.

* * *

**Bum, Bum, BUM! Who snuck back inside? What happens next? Will anyone find out why rule 4 is so funny? Will we every know why rule 4 is a rule to begin with? Will Bonnie every get hit with the bat? Find out next time on Fnaf: A New Friend! See ya!**

**~Kittylover23114**


End file.
